Comfy Sleep
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Yesung teringat ketika ia terbangun tengah malam ia mendapati Ryeowook tengah mengigau dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu tengah mimpi buruk. Yesung pun mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya lembut. Ajaibnya, tak lama setelah merasakan sentuhan Yesung, Ryeowook berhenti mengigau dan langsung mendengkur nyaman seperti anak kucing./yewook/BL/DLDR!


~Comfy Sleep~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Yesung teringat ketika ia terbangun tengah malam ia mendapati Ryeowook tengah mengigau dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu tengah mimpi buruk. Yesung pun mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya lembut. Ajaibnya, tak lama setelah merasakan sentuhan Yesung, Ryeowook berhenti mengigau dan langsung mendengkur nyaman seperti anak kucing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Selamat pagi, baby."

Ryeowook mengernyit ketika suara _husky_ itu menyapa pendengarannya sedetik setelah ia baru saja membuka kedua matanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yesung, si pemilik suara tengah berbaring di sampingnya dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Ryeowook erat.

"Hyung," Ryeowook mengerang pelan, "kau tidur di tempat tidurku lagi?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Yesung mendelik

"Kau punya tempat tidurmu sendiri." Ryeowook mengangkat bahu cuek. Membuat Yesung menghela napas.

"Kau dingin sekali, baby. Hyung hanya berusaha membuatmu nyaman, tahu? Semalaman kau mengigau terus dan hanya mau berhenti setelah hyung elus-elus," jelas Yesung, teringat ketika ia terbangun tengah malam ia mendapati teman sekamar sekaligus kekasihnya itu tengah mengigau dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu tengah mimpi buruk. Yesung pun menghampiri Ryeowook malam itu, berusaha membangunkannya, namun ia tak kunjung terbangun juga. Tidak tega melihat bagaimana gelisah dan ketakutannya ekspresi Ryeowook saat mengigau tadi malam, Yesung pun mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya lembut. Ajaibnya, tak lama setelah merasakan sentuhan Yesung, Ryeowook berhenti mengigau dan langsung mendengkur nyaman seperti anak kucing.

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Ryeowook membulat lebar. Yesung mengangguk pelan, terkekeh kecil.

"Akhirnya hyung ketiduran di sampingmu karena keasyikan mengelus-elus kepalamu itu. Kalau tidak dibegitukan kau tidak bisa tidur tenang. Apa senyaman itukah sentuhan hyung, baby?" Yesung menyeringai menggoda Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya tertawa malu.

"Mungkin.." gumamnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan ciuman Yesung di dahi, kemudian kedua pipi dan bibirnya. Yesung sering memberinya _morning kiss _seperti itu, dengan cara menciumi sekujur wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar mirip anak kucing. Manis dan manja sekali, terutama kalau dibelai-belai." Yesung tertawa. Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut, malu.

"Besok-besok tidak usah ikut Hyukjae dan Donghae menonton film horor lagi, mengerti? Hyung tidak mau kau sulit tidur lagi." Yesung menyibak selimut Ryeowook dan menatapnya tajam. Ryeowook hanya cengengesan.

"Habisnya Kyuhyunnie bilang filmnya bagus, jadi aku mau ikut nonton.." ia beralasan

"Biar bagus pun tetap tidak cocok untuk ditonton penakut sepertimu." Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

"Oke, oke. Aku janji tidak akan nonton film horor lagi.." Ryeowook mengalah.

"Hari ini kita libur kan?" tanya Yesung kemudian. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kita tidur-tiduran saja, yuk! Sekali-sekali malas-malasan tidak apa kan?" Yesung terkekeh

"Hyung ketagihan tidur di tempat tidurku, ya!" Ryeowook menyipitkan mata

"Tidur dimana saja akan terasa lebih nyaman jika ditemani kau, baby." Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas. Kemudian beralih ke leher putih pemuda itu dan mencumbunya pelan. Membuat Ryeowook mendesah tertahan. Kini ia tahu maksud dibalik ajakan Yesung untuk 'malas-malasan' di tempat tidur. Ujung-ujungnya pasti minta 'itu'!

"Hyung aku sedang tidak mood melakukan _itu_. Aku masih ngantuk!" keluh Ryeowook, berusaha mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh, namun dengan keras kepala Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Ryeowook, dan menambah intensitas cumbuannya. Tumben,pikir Ryeowook. Yesung adalah orang yang pengertian jadi dia pasti akan langsung menurut jika Ryeowook menolak diajak bercinta karena sedang lelah atau mengantuk. Yah, biasanya sih begitu. Kenapa sekarang dia jadi keras kepala dan ganas seperti kucing di musim kawin begini?

"Hyung akan membuatmu mood melakukannya." Hanya itu jawaban Yesung, sebelum akhirnya ia membuat Ryeowook mendesah panjang. Dan nikmat.

-fin-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hohoho Yesung kaya kucing garong Wook kaya anak kucing :3 kekeke

Halo semuanya. Saya sudah membantu meramaikan ff Yewook yang sangat-sangat langka akhir-akhir ini

Bantu support dengan cara mereview ya :) kasi tau tanggapan kalian

gomawo!


End file.
